An electronic spreadsheet contains cells having values, and mathematical operations such as summations and averaging can be performed with the values of multiple cells. Electronic spreadsheet software on a personal computer (PC), e.g., Office Excel, implements a method which automatically conducts calculating operations once the data of multiple cells are selected by a mouse and displays the result on the status bar. However, when adapted to a handheld touch device (the user can control the use of the device by touching the touchscreen of the device, e.g., iPhone 3, iPhone 4, HTC G11, HTC G14), due to the screen size of the device, some functions of the existing electronic spreadsheet software have been omitted and the above convenient function for user is not available.